Worlds Collide
by littlemissfg
Summary: What would happen, if Father made a weird machine?... Chaos and a team is created to stop it and him. What other secrets will we find along the way?.. And will we ever finish our mission, and go back home?.. Please Review.
1. Boring Summer Day!

_**Worlds Collide **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Boring Summer Day**_

_My POV_

I lay down on my comfy bed. (It had it's floral print bed sheets on it today.) I stared at my IPOD, it was clearly playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. I felt so bored, I thought I was going to die! (Like Wally in Operation : OFFICE) I looked outside, yip it was still raining. Well, what do you expect when you live in Britain…

I looked up at the clock, it read 7 o'clock. I had finished my dinner an hour ago, and I was stuffed with vitamins and minerals. (he-he I sound smart) What I would do for anything exciting to happen right now!

_I might just get my wish!_

Since it was the summer holidays, I could go on my laptop, and stay on it until the morning. I slowly walked towards my pink Dell laptop, that was sitting on my white desk. I sat it on my bed, while turning it on. I typed in my password, and then selected the internet icon. Five minutes later, I was on my favourite story website, _Fanfiction_. I love that website. It's so cool, and you can get to read about your favourite T.V programs and others, such as: Kamichama Karin, Teen Titans, or Codename: Kids Next Door.

That reminds me, I have to watch my favourite cartoon. I got of my backside, and went to my television. Crud! I forgot, I don't have Cartoon Network. But before, I could even blink, I was sucked into the unknown…..

A loud bang woke me up, from my slumber. I was in a weird sort of tree house. It wasn't your normal tree house, with your toys and comics. Nope this one was different, and special. The woodwork was brilliant, along with the gadgets and the technology sticking out of it. The tree that it was sitting on, was poking out of someone's house. (You would think they would care or even noticed about the tree) Wait a minute! This seems really familiar…

I turned my head. I could see my mind twin sister, sitting crossed-leg on the wooden floor. She stared down at me, while trying to think where she was.

"How the heck did we get here?" she asked, while looking around the big room.

"Do I look like I have the answer?" I asked, while sitting up from the floor.

"Yeah…. You do." she said.

I hate that, when she does that. She always has a come back, ugh! I never win!

She stood up from the ground, while brushing of dust, and dirt of her black skinny jeans.

She then looked around the room, her stare then landed on a weird T.V. She ran towards it without thinking, if only she had listened. She had only turned on the television, when a loud red alarm went off in the room.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted a boy's voice over the alarm. He, and the rest of his team mates where all outside the room.

"Look what you've done now!" I said, furiously, while trying to find my packet of jelly beans. Oh great! I must have left them back in my bedroom… or worst I must have dropped them somewhere?…

_**Lol, I got this idea, from reading other people's Fanfiction stories. I hoped you like this chapter! There's more surprises for yeh all! He-he**_

_**Love ya all! Bye xxxx Lol, I'm on fire! Whoa! I'm back baby, I am back!**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	2. Justins

**Chapter 2**

**Justins**

"Me? You're blaming me? Honey, I am you." said Fiona 2, while looking through her pockets. She must have been looking for her pink cell-phone.

"Ok, ok. But we're in a big mess here. And there's some people coming, so what do you suggest?" I said, while more footsteps were behind the door. A key turned in the door, the door soon opened, and five children appeared.

"Right _teenagers_, put your hands were we can see them!" said a baldy kid, with sunglasses.

"Emm… why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" asked Fiona 2.

"Maybe we're in the future…." I said, while nearly laughing.

"Really?… I wonder what the fashion is like?" wondered Fiona.

"Laugh out loud." I said, while I got stares from the kids.

"First of all, maybe I want them on, and second I'm sure you're not in the future." said the bald dude.

"How do you know? For all you know we could be from the past." said Fiona 2. Wow she is so naïve. Lol!

"Fiona, I was only joking. Plus they're wearing clothes that are from our time, so I'm positive we're not from the past." I said, while she looked a little disappointed.

"Thanks for ruining the idea." she said, while huffily sitting down on the ground.

"We never said you can sit down!" shouted the bald boy, while his friends pointed their hand-made guns at us.

"Keep your hair… laugh out loud, sorry I mean, cool it dude." I said, while sitting down. They all glared at us.

"Why do you hate us soo much?" asked Fiona 2.

"Yeah, and we didn't even do anything to you." I said, while searching my pockets. I hope my jelly beans pop out of nowhere, or I'll die!

"Because, you're teenagers!" said a boy with a blonde hair, which was shaped as a bowl.

"Thanks.. We feel so welcomed!" we both said.

"JINX!" we both said at the same time.

"Are you two, twins or something?" asked the blonde dude.

"Nope… well she's my imaginary twin." I said, while I smiled at Fiona, who was looking up at the ceiling.

"How can she be imaginary, when we can see her?" asked a girl with black hair, who looked Japanese.

"Well it's pretty hard to explain, but…." I looked over to Fiona 2, she had crawled about five to six paces away from me.

"Do I smell or something?" I asked jokily.

"No, but…" began Fiona, when our good friend, Justin fell from the ceiling next beside me. (You know him by Wallabee Wannabe. He has a imaginary twin too.)

"AHHH!" screamed Justin, when he finally hut the floor.

"Crud!" was all he could say. _**(right guys, I'm just saying Justin's fanfic's name, cause I can't be arssed!)**_

"Hey Justin, where have you been?" I said, while laughing a little bit.

"Ahhh! We're under an attack!" said a fat kid, with goggles over his eyes.

"No, we're not fool." said a brown skinned girl, with a long braid at the back of her head. But she never put down her weapon.

"So where's Justin 2, is he…" began Fiona, when Justin 2 fell from the ceiling.

"JUSTIN!" shouted Fiona 2. She got off of the floor, and went running towards Justin. She started to hug him, and then kiss him all over his face.

"Hey Fiona 2, he-he what's up?" he said, while he had lip marks all over his face.

"Nothing." she said, while giggling. The Japanese girl said aw, while the boys said EH. The brown girl stayed quiet.

"Laugh out loud, I guess they're not bothered if they're killed or not." I said, while Wallabee Wannabe chuckled.

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Right can you answer our questions, like why you people are here?" said the baldy person. Both Wallabee Wannabe and Justin 2 stared at him and his team.

"Holy Crude!" said Justin, while Fiona 2 stopped kissing him.

"You can say that again. It's Wally." said Justin 1, while pointing. _**[if I write Wallabee wannabe it will only confuse you soo, I'll write Justin 1 from now on]**_

"Wait… What?" I said, while looking more closely at the group of friends. And sure enough they looked like the KND Sector V.

"Holy Cow!" I shouted, while realising who they were. Fiona 2 then finally realised too.

"This can't be happening…. They're cartoons, yet we're talking to them." I said, while pacing.

"Is she always this crazy?" asked Abby. Fiona, and the two Justins all nodded, while I kept talking to myself.

"So why are you all here?" asked Kuki.

"We have no idea." said Justin 2, while he held hands with Fiona 2. They both were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Maybe it has something to do, with the machine Father has been building." suggested Hoagie, while he leaned on the counter.

"Maybe." said Nigel.

"We could go and check his mansion." suggested Abby.

"That's not a bad idea." said Nigel, while he thought and paced at the same time.

"Well we better do it quick, before something else bad happens." I said. I had been sitting on the counter, while everyone else was standing.

"Yeah, and imagine Sonny from Sonny with a Chance showed up from nowhere." said Fiona 2, while I chuckled.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Justin 1.

"We have no idea." I said.

"Hey, do you wanna play snap?" suggested Fiona 2 towards Justin 2.

"Yeah sure, why not." he said, while they left to play in the living room.

"Even though they look cute, they sometimes weird me out." I said, and then Justin 1 high-fived me.

"Even though you're on our side, you're still teenagers." said Hoagie.

"We know." said Justin 2 from the living room.

"So… what do wanna do?" I asked, while everyone looked dead, with boredom.

"Numbuh 5 has no ideas…" said Abby, while she nearly dropped on the floor.

"Well, I have to tell Moon Base Command about our situation." said Number 1, while leaving the room. Probably talking to his _future_ girlfriend….

The door bell rang, and Kuki answered it. She came back, with her sister, Mushi.

"He-he opps, I forgot to tell you guys, that Mushi was coming over to play rainbow monkey tea parties." said Kuki, while showing her dazzling smile.

"Aw, can I play too." said Fiona 2, from the living room. She had gotten a little bored with snap, so she wants something exciting to happen….

BANG!

"What the crud was that!" shouted Wally, while jumping up from the floor.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from upstairs." said Justin 1, while we all looked up to the ceiling….

_**Bum, Bum Bah! He-he. Well, like I was saying if you want in this story you better review, and tell me XD. There's two surprises on the way, and then some other people come in, that I've already asked for details XD. Ok, see ya later dudes, and dudettes! xxx **_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	3. Sonny and Poptarts

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sonny and poptarts**_

We all climbed two flights of stairs, until we reached the Cheese room. Numbuh 1 was the brave one to step forward towards the door. He slowly, and shakily touch the door handle, like it was on vibrate. He turned the handle, and the door opened.

The door creaked, as the brave leader poked his head passed the doorway. He quickly looked around the room, before shutting the door again.

"Nope, nothing's in there. Must have been a cat or something. C'mon." he said, while trying to push us away from the room.

A moment later the noise returned from the room.

"Right, that's it!" said Fiona 2, while pouncing on the door. She kicked it opened, while searching the room with her eyes. Her eyes soon stopped on two figures lying on the floor. They were lying next beside the big cheese bowl.

"AHHH!" screeched the two Sanban sisters.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" shouted Mushi, while running towards Chad.

"And with his girlfriend Sonny!" shouted Kuki, while she too ran towards them.

"Laugh-out-loud, your jinx came true." I said, while turning towards Fiona 2. She simply nodded, while staring at Chad.

"Fiona?….Fiona?…" said Justin 2, while waving a palm in Fiona 2's face. She soon snapped out of, when everyone filled into the room.

"Kuki, who is this?" asked Wally, while scratching his head.

"Wally, how can you not know about Sonny with a Chance! It's my favourite program ever. (besides Rainbow Monkeys)" Kuki said, while trying to find a pen and a paper.

After five minutes, the two sleepy heads, awakened. "Why, do I have a head ache?" wondered Sonny, while sitting up. She closed her eyes, while rubbing them. She then reopened them, and found Kuki staring into her face.

"Ahh!" shouted Sonny, while backing away from Kuki.

"Kuki, Numbuh five thinks you should back off from her." said Abby, while trying to pull Kuki away.

"No! You just want her all to yourself, but tough luck. You're not getting her!" said Kuki, while sounding crazy.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The only person who is getting m'lady, is me." said Chad, while Sonny called him sweet.

"Aww!" said Fiona 2, Justin 1 and me.

"Act like a man." whispered Justin 2 to Justin 1.

"Oh shut up." he said, while Sonny and Chad stood up from the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Sonny, while searching around the room. Her gaze fell on the big cheese bowl.

"Whoa! That's a lot of cheese." she said, while Sector V nodded their heads.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, and his lady was on a date, so you guys messed it up." said Chad.

"How the heck was it our faults? You're the ones who fell into Sector V's tree house." I said.

"Well, obviously one of you did this. So, until the culprit is found I will blame all of you." he said, while huffily crossing his arms.

"Chad, cool it. I'm sure we'll get back somehow." I said, while not believing my own words. Fiona 2 nodded her head, while a few people believed me.

"Right, we have to sort this out. There's six teenagers in the tree house. Two of them are on shows. Two are not real, and the other two are real. So, does anyone have any suggests?" said Numbuh 1, while Sector V stayed quiet. All of them were in the kitchen discussing us.

"Numbuh 5 has no ideas." said Abby, while Hoagie shook his head, to Nigel's question.

"Ohh! Oh! I know! I know!" shouted Numbuh 3, while shaking her hand in the air. She looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"Yes, Numbuh 3?" said Numbuh 1, while moving his sun glasses up his nose.

"They could stay with us, until we figure out, which dress would look good on my Happy-All-The-Time Rainbow Monkey." she said, while Nigel slapped his forehead.

"Numbuh 3, we are not discussing about your silly rainbow monkeys. Now, until anyone else comes up with another good, sensible idea we will have to go with this one." he said, while almost leaving the room.

"I'm not sharing a room with stupid, cruddy teenagers!" bellowed Wally.

"Well, start liking it, otherwise you have to sleep in the supply closet." said Numbuh 1. He then walked straight to the door, while slamming it shut behind him.

"C'mon Wally it'll be fun! We'll get to have sleepovers, stay up later, and the best part is making new friends." said Kuki, while grinning.

"I will not be friends with dorky, cruddy, weird teenagers!" Wally shouted, while stumping out of the room.

I started to get bored, while waiting for Sector V to stop talking, so I started to walk around the tree house. It was bigger, than I imagined. It had lots of stairs, and hundreds of rooms. It was like a mansion with technology, built on a tree. I stopped in my train of thought, outside a room marked Private. Since I am a very nosy person, I couldn't resist walking into the mysterious room. When I opened it, I was amazed to find pictures of the KND leader, all over the walls. The pictures either had a red or a pink love heart marked on them. I was soon joined by Numbuh 2, who looked very amazed as I did, when I walked into the room.

"Whoa! I think I know who's room this is." he said, before snatching one of the pictures, and putting it inside his jeans' pocket.

"Numbuh 1, would like to talk to everyone in the living room." Hoagie said, while leading the way to the room.

I just nodded my head, while giggling at the room's owner who came into my mind.

After walking along hundreds of corridors, we finally got there. I sat down beside Justin 1, and Sonny while everyone else just stood.

"Right, as you all well know, some of you will not be getting home soon. And we don't know how you did get here. So we have figured out a solution to the problem." said Numbuh 1 in the microphone.

"And what is that?" asked Chad.

"Well we've decided that all of you should stay with us. Until we figure out how to take you back." he replied, while Wally still was against the whole idea. But what did you expect, when you were outnumbered by four.

I was so hungry by now, so I went into the kitchen and got a packet of poptarts. Not just any poptarts, oh no! These were filled with strawberry jam, and had multicoloured sprinkles on top. [they're my favourite!] As I quickly opened the poptart packet, a loud bang was heard from the living room. A voice was heard, that I had never heard before. The voice, that belonged to a girl, had walked into the kitchen looking jumpy with excitement and wonder. She had brown hair, and brown eyes and she was also wearing a blue top, with black denim shorts and white dolly shoes. I stared at her, while she stared at the poptarts. She extended out her arm towards me. I thought she wanted to shake my hand or something, so I did the same. But all she did was grabbed the poptarts of me, and gobble them up. She licked her lips, while my mouth lay open. Wow! Who in Jimbob's name was this girl?

"Em… who are you?" I asked, while I was still a little shocked about the whole poptart incident. "I was going to ask you the same thing." she replied, while everyone else ran into the kitchen to see what was going on….

_**Ha, ha! Got you guessing! Next Chapter going to add my good friend, xxAmyM1995xx Sorry Amy if I wrote it wrong, I have a cruddy memory, and I forget easily. Anyway I hoped you like this bye xxxx!**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	4. Rachel & Amy

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Rachel & Amy**_

"You go first." I said to the girl.

"No, you. You're the one who asked first." she said, while flicking a crumb off her blue top.

"Fine. I'm Fiona, and I'm a Jelly bean-holic." I replied, while Fiona 2 gave a little laugh.

"I'm Rachel, and I'm a poptart-holic." she replied, while shaking my hand. Great now my hand's sticky! Laugh-out-loud, ohh well.

"Wait, a minute!" said Fiona 2, while walking over to Rachel. She examined her body. She looked at her face, ears, arms, legs, and her hair.

"Oh-my-god! You're Rachpop15." she said.

"Yeah how do you know that?" Rachel asked, while her eyebrows went up.

"Because, Fiona is littlemissfg, and I read your stories, and you're the creator of SLUMBER." replied Fiona 2.

"So, you're littlemissfg. I love your Can I love you again?, and Worlds Collide." Rachpop15 said.

"Yip, that's me. How did you like the stories?" I asked, while I had huge grin on my face.

"I thought they were good, I like Worlds Collide the best. Cause I'm in it." she said, while beaming.

"Yeah, I like that one too. But for Can I love you again?, I just can't get it done. I'm completely stuck on Chapter 14. I think I've got writer's block." I said.

"Sorry, for stealing your poptarts, but when I see them I have to have them." said Rachel. "I completely understand, I'm like that with Jelly Beans." I said, while smiling. Rachel never really noticed others in the room. She turned her head, and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Where the heck did you come from?" she asked, while calming down. She stared around the room, with amazement. Her stare then landed on Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why is Chad Dillon Pooper here?" she said, while Sonny, Fiona 2 and I laughed.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper, and we're in the same situation as you." he said, while getting a little annoyed, because someone said his name wrong.

"And what is this situation we're all in?" asked Rachpop15.

"Well, we're all in Cleveland, with Sector V." Fiona 2 said, while she flicked her brown hair behind her pierced ear.

"Are we?" she said. We all nodded our heads.

Rachel searched through her pockets, while trying to find something….

"FOUND IT!" she shouted with triumph. She was holding a rectangular box of something, that was covered in white, pink and blue.

"What is that?" asked Kuki, while curiosity got the better of her.

"It's special poptarts…. That are jelly bean flavoured…Does anyone want one?" Rachel said, while shaking the cardboard box back and forth.

"WE DO!" shouted me and Fiona 2, while jumping up with excitement. We all got looks from everyone else.

"Ok then, here ya go. I hope this makes up for stealing your poptarts." she replied.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I said, while munching on my jelly bean flavoured poptart.

"I'll be right back soon…. Em Numbuh 2 do you any water balloons?.." asked Rachel, while she had mischief look on her face.

"Emm… ok, but I don't know why you want…" he began, when Rachel whispered into his ear. He started to grin, while nodding. They both ran out of the room, while leaving everyone wondering what they were up to….

We all gathered in the living room, but Hoagie and Rachel were nowhere to be seen?… We were watching TV, when my good friend Amy fell from the ceiling. [Wow, that's like the sixth person who's done that today…] She rubbed her head, while I ran over to see if she was alright. (She was)

"Are you ok?" I asked, while helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. **(Right guys you may know her, by her name xxAMY1995xx) **

"Amy, this is my good friends Justin, Justin number 2, Rachel and how can you forget my imaginary twin sister." I said, while introducing my friends to her.

"Hi." she said, while greeting them, with a smile.

"Amy, this is Sector V of the KND." I said, while pointing to the group of friends, that were sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi…. Wait a minute did you just say Sector V?" said Amy, while her eyes nearly popped out of her head. I nodded my head, while she stood there not even believing her eyes.

"This must be a dream…. They can't be real, I mean they're cartoons, and…." Amy muttered to herself for a couple of minutes, while pacing in a line on the wooden floor.

"I said that too, but then I pinched myself, and it hurt like hell." I said, while pinching Amy.

"Ow! That hurt!" she said, while rubbing her arm. I chuckled, while sitting down on the floor, Indian style.

"What are you doing?" asked Fiona 2, while I closed my eyes.

"I'm trying to relax." I said, while humming.

"I will never be a teenager." whispered Wally to Hoagie. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Well 'tuff'. Everyone has to grow up, when you like it or not." I stated.

"Well, I don't lioke it!" he moaned, while huffily crossing his arms.

"Fiona, just leave him. He'll understand when he gets to our age." said Justin.

"Ok Justin." I said, while smiling goofily at him. Amy began to laugh, while Fiona 2 said aw. I blushed, while trying to hide it. Justin started to laugh nervously, while everyone else was silent. Loud cool music started to play, Abby quickly stopped it.

"Hello? Abby's speaking…" she said, while screwing her face up.

"Oh hello, Cree…. Okay, see ya at the house, bye." said Numbuh 5, while hanging the phone up.

"Sorry, guys Numbuh five's bratty sister wants her. See ya later." said Numbuh 5, while getting off the couch, and walking to the door.

"Bye." we all chorused.

"So, what now?" asked Fiona 2.

"Well, I dunno what yous are doing. But I'm ordering a pizza." said Mushi, while getting the phone. She then punched in the numbers.

"Hey does anyone want pizza?" asked Mushi, after five minutes of ordering into the phone.

"Yeah, can I have a small chicken pizza please." said Fiona 2.

"Em…. Can I just have plain." I said, while sipping on a carton of apple juice. (I took it from the fridge, when no one was looking.)

"Could I have cheddar cheese, with lots of peppers, and sweet corn please." requested Sonny, while Chad's mouth started to water.

"Hey Sonny, could I have some of yours?" asked Chad.

"Sure, I see why not." said Sonny, while smiling.

_Ten minutes later…._

_*Knock! Knock!* _went the door. Numbuh 2 got off the couch, and answered it.

"Pizza delivery for Miss Sanban." said a not-so-good-looking teenage boy. (Puberty was have been hard on him.) His face was full of spots, and his teeth was covered in braces. His hair was a unkempt, blonde colour, which his fringe fell over his eyes. His eyes were olive green, with a hint of hazel brown in them.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" asked Hoagie.

"29 dollars, and don't forget my tip." said the boy, while getting a little impatient.

"Ok here's 31 dollars and 20 cents. Now give me the pizzas." said Hoagie, while he could smell the yummy pizzas.

"Ok, ok. Here." said the boy furiously. (Must have wanted a bigger tip) He gave Hoagie the takeout bag, and walked away with the cash in his hand.

"Kids." he muttered under his breath, while walking down the stairs, that led to the ground.

"Teenagers." muttered Hoagie, while shaking his head. He then slammed the door, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Food's here!" shouted Hoagie.

But before anyone could get to the kitchen, a girl with long brown hair that stops to her _butt_, came from the T.V…** (God I'm jealous, my hair is only just passed my chin, god I wish I had her hair.) **She was wearing a blue plaid shirt, and dark jean shorts with cowboy boots. From where I was standing (which was next beside the T.V) the girl's eyes looked chocolate brown, or to be more exact hazel brown.

"Yagza!" shouted the girl, when she her butt whacked off the wooden floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hmm… A little bit." she said, while standing up.

_**Sorry for taking sooooooo long, but I have a French test, that I have to redo for Thursday, I also have a R.E/ R.M.P.S project to do for Friday. So before you get the pitchforks out, please bare in mind I'm at school, and doing tests and projects. OMG I had some brainstorm ideas, when I was with xxAMY1995xx (or Amy) today, wow I didn't know I could get some many good ideas for that website we were discussing Amy. ;) Anyway this chapter is for…. Well read the title lol. Anyway Sorry for keeping you guys, but you know the story, early nights, test, school, **__BIG__**fall-out etc…..**_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	5. Little Jokes

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Little jokes**_

"Hi, my name is Fiona." I said, while extending my hand out to the new girl.

"Hey, I'm Michele, but my friends call me Mickey" said the girl.

"Hi, emm this is my imaginary twin, and this Justin, with his imaginary twin. And this is Amy. Sorry we can't introduce you to Rachel, she's away somewhere with Hoagie again." I said, while smiling.

"Hi." said Michele, while shaking hands with the people I mentioned. (Except from Hoagie and Rachel)

"Do you know where we are?" asked Michele, while Fiona 2 and Justin 2 slapped their faces. (That was like the third person who asked that.)

I took her away from everyone else, and stood beside the sitting room door.

"We're in Sector V's tree house." I whispered, while her eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied, while nodding my head, and pointing towards the kids who looked a bit surprised.

Michele let out a little squeal while jumping up and down.

"OMG I never knew this could happen. I mean I've wrote about this in my own stories, about meeting the KND, like in Fanfiction, but I never knew it could come true…." began Michele, when Fiona 2 interrupted her.

"Great Jelly Beans, you're KNDNumbuh007." she said, while jumping up and down.

(Lol that sounds like Ron, when he first met Harry Potter, ha ha.)

"Yes…." said Michele, while waiting for a response.

"Really?" I asked, while not blinking.

"Yes…." she said again.

"I'm littlemissfg. I love your stories, like RachPop15." I said, while grinning.

"Is RachPop15 here?…." asked KNDNumbuh007.

"Yes, she's the one who is gone with Hoagie." I said, while wondering what they were up to…

"Oh that Rachel, I thought it was the Supreme Leader Rachel." she replied, while I knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey your pizza is getting cold! And Chad's ate half of the plain one…" shouted Mushi, from the kitchen.

"CHAD!" I shouted. "That was my pizza, and you shouldn't had touched…." I shouted, while running into the other room.

"So Michele, do wanna a piece of my chicken pizza?" my twin asked.

"Yeah sure, why not." she replied, while her and Fiona 2 walked into the kitchen.

After I whacked Chad for eating my pizza, I happily sat down on the couch while rubbing my belly.

"I don't mind you sittin' on the floor, or maybe even on the roof, but the couch is mine!" said Numbuh 4, while clenching his fists.

"Numbuh 4?" I said.

"Yeah?" he half asked, half snapped.

"Have you always been _short_ tempered?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why you little…" he said, while jumping for me. I jumped out of his clasp, while jumping over the couch

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I said, while laughing and sprinting.

"YOU! BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOW YOU TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" he bellowed.

"Please don't pull down your trousers. I've already seen small, I don't need to see tiny Ha, Ha." I said, while his face when even redder.

"You're so easy." I said, while I ran out of the sitting room, and down the hall. Wally came thundering after me.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _THAT_! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY FIST!" he bellowed, while running after me.

"So… do you wanna watch T.V?" asked Fiona 2 to Justin 2.

"Sure." said Justin 2, while smiling. They both walked in the sitting room, while holding hands.

"I wonder what they got here to watch." wondered Justin 2, while Fiona 2 gazed at him, while nodding her head. He started to flick through channels, while Fiona 2 stayed silent.

"Gotcha!" shouted Numbuh 4, when he had me cornered. It was the end of the corridor, it was the end of my life, but then a miracle happens. A dark haired angel came out of nowhere and saved me…..

"HIYA!" shouted this girl, who looked a lot like Kuki. She landed in front of me, in a fighting/karate position.

"Wally! How many times do I have to say it.. Stop ganging up on girls." said this brave girl.

"What! She's the one who made fun of ma height." he moaned.

"Is that true?" asked the girl, while looking towards me.

"Emm… yeah. But I was only having a laugh. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings… I'm sorry Wally." I said, while looking at the floor.

"It's okay." he grumbled.

"Can I have a sorry hug?" I asked.

"No!" shouted Wally.

"Wally.." said the dark haired girl, while giving him the glares.

"Okay!" He said, while I walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck, (where his hood is) and gave him a little hug. He screwed his face up, while making gagging noises behind my back. I then thought of something brilliant.

_On the count of three….1….2.…3! _I thought. I then grabbed the bottom of Wally's jumper and pulled it over his head.

"YOU DIRTY SNEAKY TEEANGER!" shouted Wally.

"Hey, I'm a teenager too!" said the girl.

"Sorry Ai." he said.

"Ai…. Ai Sanban?" I asked, the girl.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked, while sounding like a gangster.

"I created you." I said.

"No you didn't. My mum and dad created me." she said, while I let out a small giggle.

"It doesn't matter anyway….. I'm Fiona.. Ok bye." I said, while running away from Wally. (he finally got himself untangled from his jumper)

"Bye." said Ai, while waving her hand.

"What a nice girl." she mumbled under her breath, before hiding back in the shadows.

_Elsewhere…._

"Are you ready?" asked Hoagie.

"Yip." said Rachel. They were both standing a floor above the sitting room. There was a large hole underneath them, with a bucket beside it.

"Ok on the count of three…. 1.…2" began Hoagie, when Rachel interrupted.

"3!" shouted Rachel, early while throwing a water balloon down the hole. It smashed right onto….Chad's head.

"HEY!" shouted Chad, while looking up at the hole.

"Hey to you too." shouted back Rachel, while Hoagie flung another balloon on Chad.

Rachel then got five balloons, and started to hit Chad continuously.

"When I say hey, that means stop!" said Chad, while his t-shirt was soaked wet.

"I know, that's why I keep doing it. He-he." she replied, with a mischief grin.

"ARGH!" shouted Chad, while getting up from the couch and leaving the room. Not so long after that me and Wally came running into the room.

"BLAH!" I said, while sticking my tongue out.

"BLAH! To you too." replied Wally, while he stuck his tongue out. Just then Fanny, Patton and Rachael, (Numbuh 362)_** (Right people, to not confuse you, I will be calling her Rachael for now on XD) **_came into the room.

"Numbuh 1, what is the problem…. Who the gumball are you?" said Rachael.

"Well we have unwanted…-" he began.

"Hey, we are wanted thank you very much." said Rachel from the sitting room door. (she's just finished putting the balloons away)

"-… guests. They just dropped from nowhere, and claim to be 'nice' teenagers." he continued.

"Some of them, Dontcha mean." said Wally, while me and Rachel stuck our tongues out at him.

"Nice teenagers! Ha there's no such thing. I'll believe in the Bogie Man, than that." said Fanny.

"Shhh, you might hurt his feelings." I said, while staring at the floor. (to make it look like I was talking to the 'Bogie Man' down below)

"I don't give a flying monkeys if he can hear me, right now you have to go!" shouted Fanny.

"What if we don't wanna leave!" shouted back Fiona 2.

"Well, I'll just make ya!" shouted Fanny. (they were both in each other's faces.)

Just then a girl and a boy fell out of the supply closet, in the hall. (Now there's a change, there's me thinking people just come from the T.V and the ceiling.) They both came wandering into the sitting room…..

_**Ha ha, I've got this chapter up and running now, he he. Sorry for the long wait KNDNumbuh007! (HERE'S A CHOCOLATE EGG FOR YOU XD) I've been really busy, and had writers block, yet again. So here it is. Who are these people?…. Why was I mean to Wally?… Why do I have hiccups?…. Why can't I stop asking questions?…. XD**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Wally: Because you're weird.**

**Me: I'm not **_**that**_** weird.**

**Wally: you're weirder than Grandma Stuffin.**

**Me: Hey she isn't that weird, all she did was make kids fat with ugly + disgusting food.**

**Wally: I dunno if that's normal on **_**your**_** planet, but here it's weird.**

**Me: So I'm weird because I like cake?**

**Wally: No it's because you're a cruddy teenager, and a silly **_**girl**_**.**

**Me: what's wrong being a girl?..**

**Wally: Hah! I'll tell ya! They're all girly, liking make-up, dress-up loving, fancying gay guys humans! AND THEY'RE STOOPID!**

**Fanny, Rachel, Rachael, Kuki, Ai, Fiona 2, Mickey, Amy and Abby: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Me: I advise you to run!**

**Wally: OH CRUD! They've even got pitchforks! AHHH! [runs away]**

**All the girls, except me: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: I love my job XD Review please **

**Justin 2: If you want to be in this, tell littlemissfg in a review or a Private message.**

**Me: BYE! [both wave goodbye, while watching Wally get battered]**


	6. Heart

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Heart**_

"Right the next person, who comes flyin' out of a cupboard, a ceiling or anything else, will be booted back where they've came from, fay ma boot." said Fanny.

"Wait a minute, _Fanny_. You can't just do that to innocent people, who are forced to come here, because of Father. It's not really they're faults." I said.

"Don't call me Fanny!" she shouted, while her face matched her hair.

"What if she wants to….." said Fiona 2.

"Well, I'll shove my foot up her as…." began Fanny, when Patton covered her mouth.

"Thanks. I thought she'll never stop talking!" said Fiona 2, while her face went even redder.

"OW! She bit me!" said Patton, while holding his wounded hand. Fanny had already jumped on Fiona 2.

"Fiona 2! Fiona 2! I'm coming!" shouted Justin 2, while trying to pull the demented girl off my twin. Fanny was now lying on my twin, while my twin looked like she couldn't breath. Fanny stood up, while Fiona 2 was winded. She jumped high in the air, and landed on her. My twin lay there in agony, while Justin 2 and Patton were having their own battle, and betting who will win.

"Okay.. Anyway I'm on Fiona's side, she does have a point." said Nigel, while the two girls were battling it out. Now Fiona 2 was on top of Fanny, while pulling her arm behind her back.

"C'mon Numbuh 86, I put $5 dollars on you!" shouted Patton.

"Yeah, and I put $5 dollars on Fiona 2, so go Fiona 2!" shouted Justin 2. The girls stop mid-way of their fighting, they both looked at each other and nod. They both got up and look at the boys, they looked a bit furious.

"YOU BET ON US!" shouted both of them, while their nostrils were flared.

"Did we say bet, we meant… give." said Patton.

"Yeah! What he said." stuttered Justin 2.

"We don't believe you!" said my twin.

"Yeah, and yer both DEAD MEAT!" replied Fanny, while cracking her knuckles. Fiona 2 was doing the same thing, except with her neck.

"Ha Ha. Gotta go! Bye" shouted Justin 2, while running out of the room. Patton soon followed, and behind him were the two furious girls.

"Wow!" said Mickey.

"I know! 1 minute they were fighting, the next they're ganging up on their _boyfriends_." I said, while Rachel, and Mickey laughed.

"So… who are you?" asked Justin, while the girl looked a little shocked. The boy simply just stood there. But the girl soon snapped out of it.

"I'm Polly. Or better known as 6flapjacks." said the girl, while shaking my hand. "Hi, I'm Fiona, or better know as littlemissfg. Emm the girl that chased after her boyfriend was Fiona 2 my imaginary twin, and this is Justin and his twin Justin 2 is currently getting killed. Oh and this is Amy, Michele, and Rachel." I stated, as she shook Justin's, Rachel's, and Michele's hands. "Hi Arron." I said to the boy, while he strode over. "Oh, hi Fiona." he said, while grinning from ear to ear.

"And this is Sector V, with Fanny, Rachael, and Patton." I said, while making Arron, and Polly shake all of Sector V's, and Rachael's hands. "So, does anyone know why we're here?" asked Arron, as his eyes searched the room. He then noticed Sonny and Chad. "Who are they?" he asked, while nodding in their direction. "They're Sonny and Chad." answered my twin. "They go out.." whispered Michele, while winking. I soon started to laugh, while everyone else stared at me. " Just remembered I'm stuck here." I told them, while wiping a tear from my eye. "Well, we believe Father is the cause for you to be here." said Numbuh 362, while standing at ease. "Okay… sooo… who is this Father person anyway?" asked Arron, while everyone in the room gasped. "You never heard of Father?" asked Hoagie, as his mouth made an 'O' shape. "Nope…" he replied. "Well Father is the most evil villain in the whole world." said Nigel. "Okay, but do you know what got us here?" asked Polly. "We all think Father has built a sort of Machine, that can take things from one world to another." replied Hoagie.

"So what are we gonna do the now?" I asked, while flicking my fringe from my blue all most going green eyes. "Well, we could play tea parties, or do each other make-up or do karaoke." suggested Kuki, as she started to jump up and down. "Hey you remind me of a superhero named Starfire from Teen Titans." said my twin, as she held onto Justin 2's collar. (Who had obviously came back from attacking her boyfriend) "Who's that?" asked Kuki, while looking strangely at me. "Never mind." I told her, as we ran to her room to play with her dolls. "Isn't she old to be playin' with dolls?" asked Wally, as he was playing a card game with Hoagie. "Nope, no one is too old for dolls." replied Fiona 2, while sitting down beside him.

"So Kuki do wanna play 'Truth and Dare'?" I asked, while brushing one of Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys. "Okay.." she said, as she stopped fixing her teddy bear outfit. "Okay, I pick Dare." I said, while waiting for her to answer. "Em…I dare you to… sing your favourite song in front of everyone." replied Kuki, while grinning. "Okay." I said, while my grinning back. This was going to be a piece of cake. What am I saying… no it's not… Kuki dragged me to the sitting room, as she also carried her karaoke machine. "Everyone.. Please may I have your attention, Fiona is going to perform a song for us…" stated Kuki, while still smiling. Everyone stared at me, as I stood in the middle of the room. "Hi.." I said, while waving with the microphone in my hand. "I'm going to sing a song, that I know really well… I hope you like it…" I said, while clearing my throat.

"_Never wanted to feel _

_Never wanted you to steal my heart_

_Never wanted you to know_

_Never wanted to show I'm weak_

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Trying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_Always wanted to be_

_Always wanted you to see my heart_

_Always wanted your love_

_Always wanted but never was_

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Trying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Dying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_I don't wanna fight the world alone_

_I've never told you before_

_I've never loved you more_

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Trying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Dying to be someone else_

_I wish you were dead and walk me home_

_I don't wanna fight this world alone_

_I don't wanna fight this world alone_

_I don't wanna fight this world alone _

_All alone_." I finished singing, while everyone looked at me. For a moment I thought they were going to boo, but next minute they started to clap. "WHOOO!" shouted Rachel, while jumping up and down. "GO FIONA!" shouted Mickey and my twin. I bowed to my audience then Kuki and I went back to her room. "That was fun!" I said, as my heart nearly missed a beat. Kuki nodded her head, while I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Don't forget it's your turn now…" I said, while she giggled. "Em… I pick dare.." she replied, while I seem surprised. "When have you picked Dare?" I asked, while she told me to pick her a dare.

"Hey Chad, could you get me some soda, please…" asked Sonny, while her boyfriend, simply nodded his head. "Hey have you seen Numbuh 86 or Numbuh 60?" asked Abby, towards Sonny. "Nope, haven't seen them since they fought." she replied, while awaiting for her drink. "Okay, she replied, as she went into the kitchen. "Hello Hoagie…" said Kuki sweetly. "Oh hey.." he said, while not taking his eyes off his Time-Lord magazine. "So whatcha doing?" she asked, while standing on her toes.

"Just reading.." he answered, while still not looking at Kuki. "I guess you won't mind me taking… YOUR HAT!" she replied, as she swiped his flyer's hat. "KUKI!" he screamed, while they both ran out of the room. "Helloooooo." I said sweetly, as I made a big cheesy smile. "What do you want?" asked Nigel, while he typed something into the computer. "Just wondering what you doing…" I replied. "Well, I'm trying to get a mission for Sector V, and if you don't mind can you leave me alone…" he said, he took off his famous sunglasses. He started to rub his eyes, like he was annoyed or stressed out. "Okay, I guess I'll be going then…" I told him. I stood quietly waiting for him to not turn round again. I then snatched his glasses, and ran out of the room. "FIONA!" Numbuh 1 screamed at the top of his voice.

Kuki sprinted around a corner, and stopped to breath. I was only a couple of minutes away when Ai came out of nowhere again. "Oh hey Fiona, what you up to?" she asked me, while I was still running away from Nigel. "Oh nothing, just you know the same old same old…" I told her, as I waved goodbye to her when I went around the corner. BOOM! Right into Kuki. "Ow…" we both said, as we were lying on the ground. "C'mon Hoagie is nearly here." she told me, while suggesting to get into a cupboard that was nearby. We held our breaths as we listened for the boys. We heard nothing… until…. Someone opened the door.

It was Amy, she was trying to find the toilet, but not having any luck. "AHH! What are you two doing in there?" she asked, while staring at us. "We're hiding. And if you see Hoagie or Nigel please tell them we've gone to Numbuh 3's room…" I told her as I quickly slammed the door.

We heard some murmurs and then some footsteps. "I think they're gone…" said Kuki, when we step foot out of the cupboard. "I think you're right.." I stated, as I placed my new specks on. She did the same except only a hat on top of her head. "THINK AGAIN!" shouted Hoagie and Nigel from behind us. "Oh Jellybeans!" I shouted as we all ran towards the living room. We paused at the doorway, as we tried to get our breaths back. "Come… Back…Here.." said Nigel, through breaths. "NEVER!" Kuki shouted, as we continued to ran crazy around the tree house.

"GUYS CALM IT DOWN!" shouted Patton, who finally showed up with Fanny. Both Fanny and Patton stopped all of us, with their hands. "Hey we're chasing girls here! You get it?.. Ha ha.." Hoagie said, when Fanny silenced him. "SHUT UP!" she said, while Hoagie looked up at her sadly. "It's nearly nine o'clock at night, and your running around like animals." spat Fanny. "Now go and sit down!" she commanded. "Shesh, who got her knickers in a twist…" I said, while Numbuh 1 and 2 grabbed their hat and sunglasses off of us. Everyone gathered in the usual place. The living room.

"Right, since we're stuck here, because someone with bad flying we need to wait until morning before we can leave…" said Rachael. "Why?" asked Fiona 2. "Because our ship is damaged, you've lost yours in the Cake mission and kids at the Moon base are currently sleeping or falling asleep." replied Rachael. "All because of a STOOPID BOY!" shouted Fanny, while turning towards Patton. He soon shouted back at her. "Hey why don't we have a sleepover." suggested Rachel. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" shouted Justin 2. "Wait a minute how are we gonna trust you teenagers?.." asked Wally, as he sat on the floor. "We all like kids here. And we give you our word!" said Michele, while all of the teenagers in the room held their hands to their hearts. "Okay, okay… but if I found out one of you tried to kill us all of you are going… deal." said Numbuh 1. We all agreed, and Michele shook Numbuh 1's hand.

"Let's get the sleeping bags out!" shouted Kuki with glee. "Wait a minute, how are you gonna find seventeen sleeping bags?" asked Arron. "Silly, the emergency first aid kit. It's in this cube and you just pull it and lots of pillows and sleeping bags come out of it." answered Kuki. Abby got the cube from a secret box that was inside one of the panels in the walls. And just like magic millions of sleeping bags and pillows came shooting out of the tiny cube that was pressed. Kuki was right it did held lots of pillows and sleeping bags.

We all chosen the suitable sleeping bag that met our standards. I had a soft pink sleeping bag with a even more soft purple pillow. My twin had the exact same as mine except it had flowers all over it. The Justins had matching dark blue ones, Michele and Rachael had baby blue ones. Rachel and Amy had purple ones, and Polly and Abby had sort of scarlet red ones. Numbuh 1 had boring black, Numbuh 2 had brown, Numbuh 3 had yellow with Rainbow Monkeys all over hers, Numbuh 4 and 60 had orange ones, Numbuh 86 had green and Arron had turquoise. Both Sonny and Chad had sort light green sleeping bags. And there was two beside each other, they were pale blue and looked ordinary…

Just as we all changed into our PJ's, a loud scream came from nowhere. The person was saying "ZINTHOS!" and the other person was saying "DAMMIT!" or something like that. I looked around the room trying to find the strange voices. And there on top of the two lonely sleeping bags was a teenage boy and girl…..

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T GIVE ME THEIR NAMES SO I HAD TO TAKE THEM OUT AND REPLACE THEM WITH SOMEONE ELSE! The song is called Heart by The Pretty Reckless...So how do you like it?… was it your standards or was it completely mince?… tell me in reviews bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	7. Ghost Stories

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ghost Stories**_

The teenaged boy, had short green hair, that matched his green skin. His body was small, I'd say he was about the same height as me. (5 foot 4 inches) Everything from his hair, to legs was all green, except from his uniform and boots which were purple and white. He had elf-looking ears, that were very pointy like his teeth. The girl beside him, had pale grey skin that resembled to a cloudy sky. She was wearing a dark blue leotard with a gold and red belt that snuggled her waist perfectly. She was also wearing a dark blue cape that matched her leotard, she also had short purple hair that almost touched her shoulders. The style looked a lot like mine except a bit longer. On her cape was the same sort of circle shape that was on her belt, it also had the same colours. She had purple boots that stuck onto her feet perfectly.

"OMG, YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SUPERHEROS!" I screamed, when I realised who they were. "Why thank you…" said the green teen, who was called Beast boy. I ran towards him, he looked so pleased. He opened his arms to what looked like a almost hug. His ears pointed up, as I got nearer.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH….RAVEN!" I screamed, when I ran passed Beast boy, and came to a halt in front of Raven. "Why sure you can have my… Wait, what!…" he looked around confused, while making sure he heard me right. His little pointed ears dropped, like they were dead. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, while jumping up and down. "Okay… but I don't have a pen.." Raven began, when I sprinted out of the room, to try and find a pen. I came back seconds later, with a pink pen and a piece of paper. "That was…. Weird.." she said, as she wrote down her name. "Thanks… now… I need Sector V's.." I said, while I had a evil smile on my face. Mushi yawned and said she had to go home. We all said goodbye to Kuki's little sister. "Numbuh five is not signing anymore autographs, you're bad as Numbuh 101, and he's a psycho." replied Numbuh 5. **(FORGOT TO MENTION THIS EARLIER, BUT ABBY CAME BACK FROM HER HOUSE WHEN MICHELE FELL INTO THE TREE HOUSE!) **"But I'm not going to ask for multiple names in different colours.. All I want is just one name." I pouted, as I put on the puppy-dog eyes. Numbuh 5 shakes her head, but soon Numbuhs 2, 3, and 362 give in. "Thanks at least _some_ people are nice.." I said, when a small grin escaped from my twin's mouth. "Fine!" said Numbuh 5 in defeat, as she, and Numbuhs 60, 1 and 4 gave in too. "I'm not going to sign your paper." huffed Numbuh 86. "It's alright, I don't want your autograph." I replied, as she almost lost it. "WHY!" she shouted. "Because… I want your picture instead…" I told her, as I take a camera from my back pocket. (I wonder where I got it from…)

"Fine! But if this is one of your tricks your getting your butt kicked!" she said, as we posed for the camera. "No one wants my autograph…" said Beast boy sadly. "I want it!" I shouted, as I ran towards him. He perked up and started smiling again. "How can I forget the grass stain." I replied, while grinning. "Dude! Cy calls me that.. How'd you know that?" he asked, as he signed the paper. "Cause I'm psychic." I joked, while winking. "Hey if your getting an autograph, I want one too.." said Fiona 2. All of the other KND fans (and TT fans) in room nodded their heads, as they ambushed their favourite character. "ONE AT A TIME!" screamed Wally, when Justins, Rachel, and Michele ran towards him. The other teens simply went from cartoon to cartoon. Amy, Sonny, Chad and Arron were left, they didn't watch the Cartoon Network shows. "SO IS EVERYONE HAPPY?" shouted Fanny, with fury. "YIP!" we all shouted, as she slapped her forehead with her hand. "Okay, I'm Fiona, this is my imaginary twin Fiona 2, this is Rachel, Michele, Amy, Arron, Justin 1 and 2, the other Rachael, Nigel, Polly, Patton, Sonny, Chad, Kuki, Wally, Fanny, and Hoagie." I said, while taking a long breath of air. The two Teen Titans shook everyone's hands in the room. "Okay, they are Beast boy and Raven." I told everyone while they all said hi. Just then Mushi came running into the living room. "Mushi… we have you been?" asked her concerned sister. "I was chasing butterflies, then I went home." she giggled, while swishing her bunches. "Mushi go back home! You can't stay!" commanded Kuki. "Why?…" pleaded Mushi. "Because there isn't enough room for you so go back home!" demanded Kuki, as he sister started to cry. "Mushi… Mushi.. I'm sorry, but please just go home.." whispered Kuki, when she took Mushi to one side. "Okay, but I'm telling mummy you shouted at me.." smiled Mushi, as she skipped out of the room. "She is evil….." Fiona 2 said, while I high-fived her. "You can say that again.." said Rachel.

"Okay what do you wanna do now?…" asked Justin 1, as I stared at my feet. "Let's tell ghost stories.." suggested Beast Boy, while Raven made the lights go out. "Do we have to?" I asked scared, as I held onto Kuki. (I don't mind a story, but before bed, it keeps me up all night!) "Let's take a vote…" suggested Numbuh 362, before any arguing began. "All in favour for ghost stories, raise your hand." said Rachael. Sixteen had their hands up, while four remained. "All in favour for no ghost stories, raise your hand." said Nigel. Three shot their hands up, (Me, Fiona 2 and Kuki) while Raven never put her hand up. "I guess it's ghost stories." said Nigel. "So, how are we gonna decide who goes first?" asked Wally, as he scratched his head. "Simple… a bottle.." replied Hoagie, while running into the kitchen to get an empty bottle. Lucky for all of them, their was an empty soda glass bottle, lying in the wooden cupboard. Hoagie placed it in the middle, and spun it around. The bottle landed on…. Beast Boy.. Figures he got picked…

"There was once a boy named Bob. He roomed the city, Tofu town freely-…" began Beast boy, when Rachel interrupted him. "Tofu town?.." she looked at him strangely, as he tried to explain. "What… I _love_ tofu." he said, with a grin. "Whatever…" replied Rachel, while Beast boy continued. "This boy came across a LARGE spaceship, that held Space Pigs. The Space Pigs, were not friendly people. And so Bob, clicked his fingers, and he soon became.. TOFU GUY." said Beast boy, as he stood hero like at the last part. "Anyway, he tried to defeat the Space Pigs, but there were too many of them. So he got his friend, Booger Dude to help him. Boger Dude sprayed them with lots of boogers and the Space Pigs were almost defeated, when TOFU GUY's archenemy arrived out of nowhere-…." began Beast boy, when Michele interrupted him. "Is this story getting anywhere?" she asked, while Wally and Kuki have fallen asleep. "Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm getting there." he told her back, as he tried to get back in character. "Well as I was saying, his archenemy, which is JUDO MAN. They fought and fought until JUDO MAN was defeated! BUT THEN!…. Booger Dude, was thrown in the air and landed in front of a truck, that was carrying HOT SAUCE!" continued Beast boy, while getting everyone excited. "And?…" waited Fiona 2. "And the hot sauce burnt Booger Dude's face off. He then died, and said he'll haunt the Hot Sauce Company forever! And some people say that Tofu Town, was actually called…. Cleveland…" he finished his story, when everyone woke up.

"Oh no… hot sauce hater ghost… terrifying." said Raven, sarcastically. "Well then, why don't you try it…" suggested Beast boy. "The bottle didn't land on me…" she replied, while everyone else was silent. Nigel spun the bottle this time, and it landed on Amy. "Is it me?" she asked, as everyone nodded their heads. She stared into space, while trying to think of a good story. "Ah ha!" she said, once she had her brilliant idea. "There's been many great debates about this being true or not, about 100 years ago there was a man in his early 30's, he had no place to live and because of that some nice shop owners took him in and let him stay in the spare room, but what they never knew was that the man was going slowly mad. One evening a family was sitting watching the TV until they heard a blood curling scream. The family ran to the window to see what was happening, they saw a man walk into the close next to there's but it wasn't the man they were concentrating on it was the axe he was carrying over his shoulder with blood dripping off it and a black sack swinging in his hand. The daughter knew the man as "the man as no home" she said "that's the man who lives in the spare room down at the shop" The parents ran to the phone and called the shop it was a sobbing shop owner saying "the man who lived in the spare room has killed the kids and he's killing all the kids in the street" and with that the mum hung up the phone and decided to hide her daughter. They decided to hide the daughter in the cupboard, as soon as the daughter was in the cupboard there was a knock at the door. The mum answered the door, the man barged into the house looking for the daughter the mum said "She's at her gran's" and with that the man got out to the close and the daughter snuck up on him with a frying pan in hand and hit him over the head into unconscious. She got the next door's kid to go get the police, as the rest of the kids has sewn all the other dead kids heads back on except from two who they never liked. In the end the man died and the kids buried him out the back door and it is rumoured that someday the man will come back alive and get revenge on the girl who killed him on her great-great-great grandkids." finished Amy, as I and Kuki looked a bit scared. "Who-o-o, was the girl?" asked Kuki, while stuttering. "Her name was Caleena Beatles." replied Amy, when lightning struck outside. "That's funny, I have a great, great, great gran called that." replied Wally, when another lightning bolt flashed outside the window.

The whole tree house shook from the outside, as the rain splashed at the windows. It was now ten o'clock at night, and everyone was still playing the game. The bottle spun on the floor, while bangs from the lightning flickered outside. The bottle landed on… me.. "Do, I have to go?" I asked. "YES! IT'S THE GAME!" bellowed Fanny. Well of course she would say that, she had all ready been, so had Abby and Hoagie too. "Well, there once was a large empty castle that stood on top of a hill. It had been abandoned for years, until a family of five moved in. The castle had been owned by many habitants, but all disappeared after a week of moving in. The castle was said to have large rats, and ghosts. But all was not true. Or was it…. The family was called the Johnston's. They had three children, Tommy, Jake and Sally." I began, when thunder made Kuki jump. She landed on top of Wally, as her whole body shook. "Kuki…Kuki… can I have ma head back.." he said, when she blushed and got off of him. "As I was saying… This family was your normal average family, until they moved into the castle that is… One day the children were bored, so they went into the attic. They found a very old painting of a young boy, that looked a lot like Tommy. He was wearing a sort of old-fashioned school uniform, that was a shade of red. The children stared into the eyes of the child until they heard a noise from behind… They all turned around except from one. Tommy was busy looking at the painting to notice the mouse that startled him and his siblings. Jake and Sally ventured on, as their brother decided to stay in the attic. Sally and Jake came to a room that was never their before. They found a large vase, that was purple and blue. It had multiple patterns all smeared on to it. As if it was just hurriedly made there that second…" I began, when Rachel said. "Ohhh, this is getting good." while eating a poptart. "Sally seemed to love the vase, that she too stayed behind in a room. Now it was just Jake, he ventured into another room, that seemed to be locked. He pushed hard against it, but it did not open. He was about to turn, and walk away when a loud click and a soft voice was heard from behind the door. It said '_Jake please come up and see us… We've been feeling lonely…Mister Jacob left us up here._' Jake stared as the door magically opened. Jake stepped through the door, to find a long narrowed staircase. He climbed and climbed until he found a prison-like room. There sitting inside of it, was ten skeletons, and ten ghosts. He gulped as he watched them stare back at him. A young girl ghost, about the age of seven floated towards the prison door. '_Free us Jake. Mister Jacob kept us here, and we ghosts like to be free_…' she said, as the rest of the ghosts nodded their heads. '_Is that you're bodies…_' he asked, while staring at the skeletons. '_Yes, I'm afraid so.._' replied a woman ghost, that looked about thirty. Jake nodded his head, while he looked for the key. He found it hanging on top of a small bookshelf. He opened the door, and the ghosts floated out. They all began to laugh evilly, as they all wandered out of the room. Except one." I continued, when Raven interrupted me. "Is this nearly over?" she asked. "Nearly, almost at the end." I replied, as I grinned. "The girl ghost was still standing there, looking like she won a million pounds. '_You are stupid. We were never captured, we were contained_!' said the girl evilly. '_What?_' asked Jake. '_The ghost hunter, Mister Jacob kept us here. So we wouldn't do that much damaged but thanks to you, we can do as much as we please_.' replied the girl, as she laughed. Just then Sally and Tommy screamed. '_What are you doing to my sister and brother_?' asked Jake. '_My friends are killing them, and I'll do the exact same thing to you_.' she said, when she attacked him. The parents came back from their two hours of shopping, to find no one in the castle. They searched the entire castle, to only find a painting of a boy who '_looked_' like Tommy, a vase that was hiding something inside of it. And a large sort of torture chamber that held blood and a pink ribbon that was belonged to a little girl." I said.

The windows began to shake, and open, as we all stopped playing the game. "I think we should continue this tomorrow." suggested Polly, while everyone else nodded. Kuki was slowly drifting away to sleep, when she remembered my story. Her teeth began to shake, as the lights cut off. A loud voice boomed around room. "I'LL SHALL GET YOU ALL!" Everyone stared into the darkness, while clutching the sleeping bags they were in.

_**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?…. ANYWAY TELL ME IN A REVIEW! NEED MORE REVIEWS XXX **_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	8. Gone

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Gone…**_

There were a couple of screams, from someone other than Kuki and I. The lights began to flicker back on, and we saw the chaos that caused us to scream. Chad had brown hair, which was not normal his hair was more dirty blonde… I'm guessing Rachel did that. I looked around the room, to see anyone else affected. I counted the heads of our little group, there was two people missing. It was Arron and Amy.

"Guys we have a problem!" said Michele, as she pointed to the door.

There were two figures standing in front of the dark night. The rain was splattering behind them, as they stepped forward.

"AHHH!" screamed Kuki, as she jumped on Wally's shoulders.

"AHH!" screamed Chad, while taking out his mirror and looking at his hair.

"I don't know I think it suits you.." began Rachel, when Sonny and Chad, stared furiously at her.

"Shesh, tough crowd." she replied, while standing beside me.

"Who are you!" demanded Rachael.

"We are armed!" shouted Nigel.

"Don't shoot!" shouted one of the figures, while turning on a torch…

It was Lee. And he said more than two words, that was an improvement.

"Lee, it's scary in there!" said a girl's voice behind him. She held onto his arm, while stepping into the room. She then closed the door behind her. It was Sonya! Wow, she looks more cute than on the show!

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Numbuh 86.

"We heard you were having a slumber party, and so we are here." replied Sonya, as she still held onto Lee.

"Who told ya?" asked Numbuh 4. "Em… Herbert." replied Lee.

"Okay guys, Arron and Amy are missing. Chad's hair is brown… Ai has disappeared again and who was that voice that we all heard?" I questioned, as I stood up.

"Who are you?" quivered Sonya.

"I am the PINKERINATOR!" I shouted, while everybody stared at me.

"What are you doing?" asked Polly.

"See how there is a Terminator, well I'm the Pinkerinator. I LOVE pink and I'll terminate anyone as I wish…" I said with a evil laugh afterwards. Thunder struck outside, and Sonya and Kuki yelp.

"We got to save Arron and Amy, and destroy Father's machine!" I stomped my foot, while everyone stood up.

"Why should we help teenagers?" asked Numbuh 60.

"Because we like kids, and we are different from your teenagers!" Fiona 2 replied, as she buffed her nails.

"Okay, anyone got any ideas…." asked Justin.

"I think I do…" began Hoagie.

"Why would we listen to a STOOPID BO…" began Fanny, when Patton covered her mouth.

"As you were saying." suggested Patton.

"Okay, here is the plan…." said Hoagie.

We all gathered round into a tight circle. It felt like nothing from the outside world could hurt us. All of our problems and worries disappeared. Lee and Sonya had moved towards us, after gotten over shock of teenagers in the tree house. As we were discussing our new and brilliant plan. A girl that looked about twelve, fell from the ceiling in the middle of our circle. Lee and Sonya stared at the girl, as their eyes held shock.

"Hi my name is Fiona, and also known as littlemissfg. You are in Sector V's tree house. And we are trying to get our plan sorted… so who are you?" I said.

The girl was wearing silver-rimmed glasses, that hid purple butterfly and pink flower jewels on the lens. They hid her blue eyes, that stood out with her light brown hair. She was wearing a sort of pink tee shirt with a purple jacket. _(Sort of reminds me of that outfit, that girl from the Ben 10 Alien Swarm movie… the sort of Chinese one…) _

She also wore denim jeans, that went well with her black sneakers, that had beads all around them.

"Well… I'm Penelope…" she said breathlessly, as she stood up. _**(SOOOOO SORRY, if that isn't your name! BUT you have not replied to my message, and your penname is PenelopePotter28...) **_

"Okay, Penelope, we're on a mission, if you want to help us… well too bad you're helping.." commanded Polly, as her eyes held craziness.

"Yeah if we're doing this you're helping!" demanded Fiona 2.

"Hey Fiona 2, stop that!" I commanded, while I held that agitated look on my face. She soon stopped, and continued to stare at Justin 2.

"It's okay… so what's the situation?" asked Penelope.

"Well, Father has created a machine, that some how brings us here. And we intend to stop him and his children." said Nigel.

_Somewhere else…_

"Touch meee Touch meee Feel meeee…" singed Amy, while dangling from the ceiling.

She was stuck to the wall, with ice cream. Beside her was Arron.

"Please stop!" demanded Father, as he covered his ears.

"We've been listening to this song for thirty minutes now!" stated one of the ice cream men, as they covered their own ears.

"Well, since you've captured us, you have to listen me sing…." replied Amy, while Arron laughed. Father looked like he was going to hang himself.

"I told you two to get the twins…" commanded Father, while they were ignoring their captives. "Sorry, but the lights were cut out, how were we suppose to know, they weren't them…" questioned one of the ice cream men.

"That is not good enough…" stated Father evilly, when he snapped his fingers. The floor under the two ice cream men's feet disappeared, and they ploughed to their certain doom.

"Care for a song?" asked Amy.

"Don't mind if I do…" he laughed, while they both sang the Touch me song from the Rocky Horror show.

"Aw damn!" said an outraged Arron.

"What?" asked Amy. She stared at him, while his face screwed up.

"I need to pee…" he replied. "Aw god…." she said.

_Back at the tree house….._

"So, the plan is to attack Father and his goons?.." asked Michele, while trying to get the plan right.

"Yes, that's what I said." replied Hoagie, as he pouted.

"Well, you said it in geek form." commented Fiona 2. "Hey!" protested Hoagie, while Rachel, Polly and I giggled. "Okay, lets get things started!" commanded Fanny, while everyone cheered. They all left the living room, and went to Hoagie's room.

"Hey what's this?" asked Justin. "Aw, it's a drawing of a girl…" I said.

"Yeah, it has a red hat, and a blue dress…" commented Penelope. Hoagie turned from white to pink. He snatched the picture from Justin's hands, and stuffed it into his pocket. Everyone turned towards him.

"Aw, I bet that was Numbuh 5..." winked Michele. Hoagie was now scarlet. He started to stutter, as he explained his plan and who will go where.

"Laugh out loud. I guess you were right." said Justin. All four of us laughed, as everyone questioned our fits of laughter.

_I wish, this could stay like this forever…. I'm soo happy here.._,I thought, while Hoagie showed us the new weapons.

OMG DAMN FANFICTION! WON'T LET ME DOWNLOAD THIS TONIGHT! (it's 21-03-11) SORRY IF YOU WON'T GET THIS UNTIL A WEEK LATER!

BYE x

Littlemissfg

BYE SUCKAS!


	9. A Shooting Star

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A Shooting Star**_

I leaned on the balcony, as I stared up at the dark sky. It had stopped raining, finally. The rain had washed all the clouds away, now left was a black sky, with amazing stars. Stars that were probably shooting stars, planets and other parts of the universe.

I stared up at the moon. It was very bright. It was bright as the stars, which made the sky look like a fireworks display.

Everyone else was inside sleeping. We were getting ready for our little plan, which was for tomorrow. I rubbed my purple hands, as the temperature outside, and inside my body dropped. I wish I brought my blue blanket, it would have been good for this time of night.

I clasps my hands together, as I tried to gain some heat. A loud bang, made me jump. I turned my head to see Ai swinging from the floor above my head. She smiled evilly and jumped down next beside me, like Cat Woman style. "Did I scare you?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course! I almost had a heart attack!" I whispered, while looking behind Ai to see if anyone had woken up. "Well, I am sorry. But usually no one is up this late…" Ai trailed off the sentence. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just can't sleep." I replied. She laughed, and winked. A rustle made us both turn our heads. It was Justin he was walking our way, towards the balcony.

"Bye Fiona." giggled Ai, as she disappeared into the darkness. "Ai, please don't go…" I began, when Justin got nearer. I blushed, while he smiled. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded my head, and stared at his face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked me. "No, I just feel cold.." I replied, while rubbing my arms up and down. "Here." Justin said, while giving me a black blanket.

"Don't you need it?" I asked, as I stared down at it. "I'll be okay. I think you need it more than I do." he replied. I grinned, and thanked him.

As I wrapped the blanket around my body, Justin looked up at the night sky. His face full of wonderment.

"Look! It's a shooting star!" he said excitedly, as he pointed to the night sky. I took my eyes off of him for a moment, and stared up at the sky. He was not lying. There in the sky, was a bright light moving very fast towards North.

"Make a wish." he whispered. I closed my eyes, and puckered up my lips, while thinking hard. I let go of my breath. And stared at the boy beside me.

"What did you wish for?" I asked puzzled. "That'll be telling…" he said, as he winked. My cheeks turned a bright pink, while I smiled.

We both said goodnight, and headed for our sleeping bags. Everyone was now sound asleep….

_Somewhere…_

"Amy, I can't sleep…" said Arron, as he lay on his hard mattress. "Neither can I.." replied Amy, from her own prison cell. "What do you wanna do to pass time?" aksed Arron.

"Why don't we play a guessing game." suggested Amy, while leaning on the brick wall. "Alright. Why not.." said Arron.

"I'm thinking of a word beginning with M…" said Amy. "Hm… Mypee." asked Arron. Amy laughed, as replied a big fat NO.

"I'm glad you went to toilet. Otherwise you would have exploded over me…" stated Amy. "I know…" replied Arron. A loud howl came from outside. They both turned their heads towards the windows. "I think that's Jacob…" joked Arron.

"I hope so…He's pretty damn fit…." said Amy, as they both laughed.

The sun roused, as the clouds flew away. It was morning, and I was pretty wide awake… "So anyway how did you ask Sonny out?" asked Penelope. "Well it all started…." began Chad.

_An hour later….._

"And that's how we began to go out…" finished Chad, after boring us with lots of details. "Wow… so much detail…can't handle it…" said Fiona 2. I laughed, as the others did too. "Okay troops, of it is the big day of getting our friends back!" shouted Numbuh 1. "And beatin' up father and his kids!" demanded Wally. Everyone cheered and we all left for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"So…" I said. We were so bored. Suddenly Michele, Rachel and Polly disappeared. "What the fuc-…." I began, when Fiona 2 covered my mouth. "Fiona remember kids are on board." chuckled Justin.

Ten seconds later and three girls fell from nowhere, and landed right beside us. One was wearing a pink hoodie, and white jeans with combat boots. She was also short and had blonde hair. And where I was standing I could see she had blue eyes. The girl beside her had a white hello kitty t-shirt, and a neon green skirt that stopped at her knees. She was also wearing brown cowgirl boots. She was also short and had long brown hair, and brown eyes. (I think…) And the other girl was tall, with red hair. She was wearing a Tealish shirt, with blue jeans with small ripples and brown cowgirl boots. She had blue eyes, I think… Well you try seeing her eyes, through sunglasses…

"Okay, I'm Fiona and my fanfic name is littlemissfg. And you are?" I asked, while getting use to the idea of meeting new people.

All three of them looked at each other to symbolise, that they have not met before. "Well, I'm Marie and my fanfic name is KNDNumbuh0.6." said the red headed girl. "I'm Emmaleigh Jayde, but I go by the name Jayde. My fanfic name is yougotburned." said the brown haired girl. "I'm Vada, and my fanfic name is Really Big Hat." answered the blonde one.

"Okay, we are fighting Father, and we're on our way now to get him." said Penelope. All three nodded. Just then, more people fell through the ceiling into the vehicle. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R fell a few feet into the air. The weight was too much for it. Two more girls were standing with us. One had black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a black with lots of neon colours, basically she looked sort of emo. The other girl had black hair also with blue streaks. She was wearing a black tank top, with black ripped jeans. Whoa, the boys are getting ruled here. There's like 17 girls and 7 boys. Ha, ha.

I was about to speak, when Fanny cut me off. "Okay, I'm gettin sick of this! We are the KND and we are going to fight father, what are you're names and fanfic names?" she said frustrated. The girl with the red streaks spoke first. "I'm Hannah, and my fanfic name is Sox Shoes and Amilia." she said. The other girl spoke next. "My name is Danika and my fanfic name is Dynamite girl." she said. I smiled, as I realised who each girl was. I have all read their stories, and they're all brilliant.

"Fiona what's wrong?" asked Justin 2, when Fiona 2 had collapse. She disappeared moments later, and everyone looked at me. I stared down at my body. It was disappearing. Justin ran over to me, I tried to grab his hand. But no luck, I was already gone…

My body soon felt ground, and I stared at my surroundings. I was home. Actually I was in my bedroom, it seemed like I had never left. I could hear my mum singing from the kitchen, she must have the radio on. I ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hello, love. What is it?" she asked, when she saw my face. "Mum, I think I'm going to miss dinner." I replied, when I hurriedly ran towards the stairs. I pressed my button on my key, and the stairs lifted up, like it had been waiting for me. "Don't tell me, you're going to go in your lab and finish that _thing_." said my mum worriedly, as I walked inside my lab. The door closed behind me and my mum was speechless.

"Okay, let's get you finished!" I shouted, with pride in my voice…

_**Ha ha! You didn't know I had a lab under my stairs. MUHAHA! Anyway what is the thing down there, and will I ever get back to help the others?…. Questions, questions, too many I say. Bye x P.S Arron got to tell you something tomorrow :)**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	10. The Ambush

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Ambush**_

Everyone stared as I had disappeared. "What the heck just happened?" asked Patton, as everyone's mouths hanged opened. "Okay, since Fiona is not here to introduce herself to you, I'll do it instead." volunteered Numbuh 1. "I'm Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1 of the KND. " he said, while everyone knew who he was. "We already know who you are…" said Hannah. "Yeah who can forget a bald kid?" asked Vada. Everyone laughed, except from Nigel. "Okay, okay…" he said, while he turned back to the front. Just then a girl fell into the other girls. She too was confused like the others. Her pale blonde hair shone in the sun. Her dark brown eyes looked from left to right. She was looking for the leader. Her dark brown cat ears and tail swished, as she gently walked over to Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1, why am I here?" asked Violet. "Well Numbuh 9, Father has created a machine which transports practically anything." he replied. Kuki squealed, and so did Danika. "Numbuh 9!" they both shouted, while they ran and hugged their friend. "Hey Numbuh 3. Hey Danika." Numbuh 9 replied, as she smiled. The girls let go of her black leather jacket, as it showed the white tank top that hid behind it. Her white tank top sat perfectly on top of her faded blue jeans. She also wore black sneakers.

Just then the whole aircraft titled to one side, and did a loop-to-loop. The engines then stopped working, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R crashed to the ground. "Why the heck did that happened?" asked Beast boy. "It's because there was too much weight." replied Hoagie, while everyone looked shocked.

"Okay, everyone we'll quietly go into Father's mansion.." began Rachael, when both Ai and Violet kicked down the door. "Or we can do that…" said Rachael. Everyone ran into the mansion. Just then out of the blue, a girl that had semi pale coloured skin, and dyed snowy white hair with blue tips fell right in front of them. "You know, I still can't get use to that!" demanded Wally, while the rest of them nodded. "Aw hey Numbuh 12." waved Kuki. Kuki knows practically everyone. The girl turned round, and smiled. She was quite tall, with sky blue eyes, and a sky blue hoodie. Which went well with her white and blue striped scarf, and dark blue skinny jeans with white Nikes. Man, that girl must LOVE blue. "Hey Kuki!" the girl replied. "How's it I've never seen you before?" asked Nigel. "Because I'm always undercover.." replied the girl, as she looked away. Technically she was in the TND. XD "Okay… what is your fanfic name?" asked Nigel. "It's LarkThatSingsAtDawn." she replied, while grinning. She and the other new girls shook hands, and told each other their fanfic names. "Okay, if another pers…." began Numbuh 1, when suddenly four girls dropped out of the blue. "Right, I give up!" shouted Numbuh 1, when an alarm went off around the mansion. They all looked at each, before running towards the exit. But too late it was blocked, but then a large boulder came out of nowhere. They all screamed and bolted for the nearest door. Luckily everyone got in just in time, otherwise they would be road kill.

"That was close!" demanded Patton, when someone was behind them. "Well done, KND!" clapped the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. "You guys take care of them… Me and Numbuhs 9, 12 and the new girl on the right, will go to the dungeon." suggested Ai, when the girl on the right with shoulder length black bouncy ringlets nodded. She was very small, and had blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, with skinny jeans and white converse shoes. Up close you could tell she was wearing silver hoop earrings.  
All four of them sprinted out of the room, while leaving about 24 people left in the room. "We'll handle this!" shouted Nigel, while Sector V stayed behind, the rest of them went towards the living room, where Father was. "Father you have gone too far!" shouted Numbuh 362. "Why are you still alive!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "This machine was suppose to kill all kids and teenagers!" demanded Father. "But wouldn't that mean your own kids would die?" asked Justin. "No silly boy. My children are protected by their necklaces, that I gave them last week." he replied.

Just then Sector V and the missing people popped out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" shouted Rachel. Her, Michele and Polly all had on a black t-shirt that said 'UNICORN LAND'. "That was the best theme park ever!" screamed Polly, while Michele licked her ice cream. "Hi guys." she said, when everyone in the room looked shocked. "What are you all up-…" began Rachel, when she saw Father. "Why the heck you still here!" she shouted. "I should be asking you the same question!" he shouted back. He then began to laugh, while clicking a button, a LARGE square machine came from the wall, and everyone stared.

All of the boys attacked the machine, as the girls just stood there. "It's alright ladies… Chad Dylan Cooper will save you!" shouted Chad, while he stood in front of all the girls. "Aw really…. BOO!" shouted Father, while he turned into a ball of flame. Chad cowardly ran behind Sonny, while he began to shake. "Oh, our hero…" said Raven sarcastically.

The girl from earlier, with curly auburn hair ran towards Father. Her bluish, green eyes were fixed on him. Her purple sweatshirt and her blue jeans were swaying as she ran towards him. Father simply smiled, and threw her into the machine. Her head was poking out, and her yellow bandana, slipped down her head. She then disappeared. "Oh my god!" shouted Michele. "You're next!" he said darkly. The people who were in the dungeon walked into the room. Everyone were all staring at the machine.

"Whoa!" said Amy, as she looked up at the machine. Father ran over to the girls, and one by one they all flew into the machine. "Leave my friends alone!" shouted a girl, with red curly hair. Her pale skin gleamed, as she took out a weapon. Her blue eyes had turned into flames, and her white blouse, black cardigan and dark blue skirt swayed as she too ran for Father. Again he laughed, and then he grabbed her wrist. He then threw her into the machine also. Now only Sector V, Rachael, Patton, Fanny, Numbuh 9, Arron, Beast boy, Raven, Amy, Rachael, Michele, Penelope, Polly, Ai, Numbuh 12, and two mysterious girls were left.

"Oh, isn't it Numbuh 9... I thought I killed you…." wondered Father. "Well you thought wrong…" she replied, as she took hold of Ai's hand. "Operation KICK A-S-S." said Numbuh 9, while Ai understood. Both of them ran towards Father. Ai got hold of Violet's hand, and swung her legs around. It successfully whacked Father across his jaw. "You Brats!" he spat, when he furiously grabbed the poor girls and flung them into the monster. Luckily both of them know Kung fu. They landed cat like onto the floor. "I forgot to say thanks for making me into a cat…" purred Numbuh 9, when Father launched some fire balls at them. All of them missed the two, except one. Ai landed on the ground with a burnt leg. She limped awkwardly towards Father, when the monster grabbed her from behind. "Ai!" shouted Numbuh 3, when she grabbed her cousin's hand. She too got dragged into the machine. "KUKI!" shouted Wally. He sprinted towards the machine. He then got out his mustard gun, and started to hit it. "Say hello to my little frien-…" began Numbuh 9, when the machine turned into a large green thing. "HE-HE" shouted the monster, as it charged towards the teens and children. "AHHH!" screamed them all, while Father got out a Soda. He sipped, as he watched the monster attack them.

"You're going to get screamed!" shouted Arron, as he ran over to the monster. He grabbed Numbuh 5's weapon and began to hit the monster.

"Damn it!" shouted Rachel, as she got out her poptarts. "What the heck are you doing?" asked Numbuh 12. "When I need to think or I need my strength, I eat poptarts okay!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay!" shouted Numbuh 12, while she got back in the action. "Rae!" shouted Beast boy, as Raven almost got struck by the monster. Beast boy ran in, and changed into a rhino, and charged at the beast. Raven shot some beams at the monster, but no luck.

"Hmmm…." said Justin 2. "What is it?" asked the girl, who helped with rescuing Arron and Amy. She was wearing a pink top that stopped where her black jeans were. Her red cardigan, went well with her pink and red trainers. She also had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was sort of tallish, smallish. (Lets just say she's medium size.)

"Aw… I was just thinking about Fiona 2." smiled Justin 2, while everyone stared at him. "Dude… we thought you had a plan…" said Beast boy. Justin 2 blushed, as everyone continued to fight.

"Hey who is that?" asked Amy. She pointed towards the window. The sun blocked out their sites. A long shadow cast over the girl's face….

_**Hmmmm who is this person?… He he ;) I've finished this in one day… good for me! I deserve some chocolate… Actually chocolate is a bad idea… *runs to the toilet* **_

_**Fiona 2: Sorry guys Fiona can't answer she is currently being sick in the toilet…**_

_**From littlemissfg xx**_


	11. Surprise, Shock and Kidnap

**Chapter 11**

**Surprise, Shock and Kidnap**

_**A quick Recap of who is in my story:**_

_**1. Me + Fiona 2**_

_**2. Justin 1 and 2**_

_**3. Amy and Arron**_

_**4. Rachel - Rachpop13**_

_**5. Michele - KNDNumbuh007**_

_**6. Penelope - PenelopePotter28**_

_**7. Polly - 6flapjacks**_

_**8. Vada - ReallyBigHat**_

_**9. Jayde - yougotburned**_

_**10. Marie - KNDNumbuh0.6**_

_**11. Hannah - Sox Shoes And Ameilia**_

_**12. Danika - Dynamite girl**_

_**13. Holy - LarkThatSingsAtDawn**_

_**14. Girl with auburn hair - Secretkeeper06 (Shelby Banks)**_

_**15. Girl with long black ringlets - AprilShowers101 (Bella Thorn)**_

_**16. Girl with red curly hair - CodeLyokoIsTheBest (Sarah Erin)**_

_**17. Girl with short brown hair and blue eyes [that's what I look like] - Sweetness Princess (Victoria)**_

_**18. Ai (my character)**_

_**19. Violet/Numbuh 9 (Danika's character)**_

The girl turned her head. The brown hair swished, as her head turned. Her almost greenish blue eyes stared at the monster. "Holy baloney, it's Fiona…." shouted Rachel. Everyone looked at me, as I entered the room. I stared at the beast, while Father looked annoyed.

"Where the heck did you come from?" he asked, while he stopped drinking his Soda. I didn't take my eyes off the machine for a split second. It stared at me, as it thought what to do next.

Father stood up, and walked over where Raven and Beast Boy were. "You're father says hi. And Slade sends his regards too…." he said, mysteriously, while both Raven and Beast Boy stared. "You know Trigon?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, I have recently been down there. He's very _nice_…" replied Father, as he grinned evilly. "That can't be true… We defeated him a year ago…" said a very shock ridden Raven. "Well, he is dead, sort of…. He's half alive. But he wants his revenge…." whispered Father, when he grabbed Raven's wrists. "Let her go!" shouted B.B, as he turned into a gorilla. He grabbed hold of Father, and threw him into the wall. "Beast boy, I can fight my own battles… but thanks…" said a very red Raven.

Just then the whole room turned very hot, and flames spread up against the windows. "NO ONE THROWS ME INTO THE WALL!" screamed Father. He then ran towards the pair, and threw fire towards them.

On the other side of the room… I walked slowly towards the monster, it looked confused. "What the crud is she doing?" asked Wally, while Michele, Arron, and Amy hushed him up. I then began speed and ran straight towards it. "Okay, now she's just plain crazy…." said Justin 2.

I jumped on top of a ledge, and soared through the air. I landed straight inside of the monster's mouth. "FIONA!" screamed also everyone.

A loud ticking noise was heard, and everyone quickly walked back form the beast. It stared at it's belly, as it growled and shook. "Oh no!" it said, as he spew up the people it had swallowed. "Kuki!" shouted Wally, as he ran towards her. "Ai!" shouted Violet. Ai hopped towards her, as the ticking still continued. The monster started to attack itself, as the sound got louder and louder. Just then a loud pop was heard from inside. The monster looked down, and turned into a pile of metal.

"Where's Fiona?" asked Justin. Everyone looked at the metal plates, nothing was moving from underneath. Father grinned evilly. "I'm going now…" he said blankly, as he ran towards Raven. Both Raven and Beast Boy turned around, and didn't have time to react. Father held up a mirror towards Raven and started to say some magical words. "Omaya, Kaza. Omaya, Hin." Suddenly Raven disappeared and screaming was heard from the mirror….

Father grinned, and ran towards his escape pod. Beast boy tried to catch him, but he was too late…

"Fiona will be missed by lots…" said Justin, as he sniffed. "Yes, and she didn't even finish her stories!" said Rachel, while others nodded.

"Who will I talk to in English…" said Amy. "Me…" replied Arron.

"You'll probably won't come in…" she replied, as she looked down at the floor. "Yeah…" Arron said sadly.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE FIONA 2 AGAIN!" Justin 2 shouted. Everyone shook their heads. He was so predicable.

"She was a great person. Even though she was a teen." said Numbuh 362. "Yeah, and even though she made me crazy. I didn't mind her…" commented Fanny. "I was going to ask if she wanted to be a spy, and spy on the teens… and maybe even help the cadets…" began Nigel, when Fiona 2 jumped out of nowhere.

"We would love too!" she screamed, while jumping up and down. Everyone stared at her. Justin 2 busted into tears and ran over to her. He hugged her, she hugged him back. "I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted through tears.

"If Fiona 2 is there… That means…" began Amy. "Fiona is here!" said Michele excitedly. I then jumped out of a near by wall, with camouflage make-up on. "FIONA!" shouted Michele, Amy, Arron, Rachel, Justin, and Ai. "Hiya." I replied, while grinning. Everyone looked like they were going to murder me…

"I thought you got like burned/killed inside that machine…." said Justin. I just burst out laughing. Fiona 2 joined me too, and we were both crying of fits of laughter. "That wasn't me…." I said, as I stood up from the floor. "Who was that?" asked Patton. "That was my robot." I replied, as I smiled. "WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Okay, can you tell us where the heck you got a robot…." said Numbuh 9. "And can I get one too?…" asked Beast Boy, when Fanny slapped him on the arm. "Stoopid green boy." she mumbled. "I made it in my lab. It took me about a year to make her. I used my own skin to draft her skin. I found a brain, just you know lying on it's own…" I began, when Nigel interrupted me. "What do you mean used your own skin?" he asked, while Rachael murmured something under her breath. "Don't you mean steal…" she whispered. I heard her nonetheless.

"Well, I cut some of my skin off, and I used secret chemicals to make it bigger and bigger. Until one day it was a size of a body." I replied, as I smiled. They all showed me their disgusted faces. "Eww…" said Amy.

"Well think it as a scab, except it gets bigger and bigger." suggested Fiona 2. They still sat quietly.

"Anyway, I created her in my lab under my stairs. And she had been their ever since, until now of course." I said, with a sad face. "May Robot F rest in peace…" said Fiona 2.

"Okay guys, I guess we can destroy Father's machine." began Nigel, when Arron interrupted him. "We can't, we all have to get home…" said Arron. "No we do not need to use that machine…" said Fiona 2. "Yeah, we could use mine.." I said, while holding it up. Everyone nodded, and we began to dismantle the machine, Father built.

Chad and Sonny were the first ones to ask to go. I zapped them with a ray, and they soon disappeared. "Does it hurt?" asked Penelope. "Nope…" I replied. "Liar…" whispered Fiona 2. "Wait a minute guys…" began a girl with auburn hair. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" asked the girl with curly red hair. Everyone nodded.

"I'm Fiona, or littlemissfg on fanfic." I said.

"Fiona 2, her twin." said Fiona 2.

"Amy, or xxAMYxx on fanfic." said Amy.

"Justin, or WallabeeWannabe." Justin 1 said.

"His twin." replied Justin 2.

"Arron." said Arron, blankly.

"Michele, or KNDNumbuh007." she said. (Can't be bothered with saids and replys)

"Rachel, or Rachpop15."

"Penelope, or PenelopePotter28."

"Polly or 6flapjacks."

"Vada or ReallyBigHat."

"Jayde or yougotburned."

"Marie or KNDNumbuh0.6."

"Hannah or Sox Shoes and Amilia."

"Danika or Dynamite girl."

"Violet or Numbuh 9."

"Holy, or LarkThatSingsAtDawn or Numbuh 12."

"Bella Thorn." said the girl with black long ringlets.

"Shelby Banks or SecretKeeper06." said the girl with auburn hair.

"Sarah Erin or CodeLyokoIsTheBest." said the girl with red hair.

"Victoria or Sweetness Princess." said the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ai or Numbuh A." said Ai, as she saluted. Nigel was about to open his mouth, when Marie stopped him. "We all know the KND." she said, before he even began the sentence. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm Beast Boy or Garfield Logan." said B.B. "You know, I find you cute, when you look older and have stubble." said Fiona 2. "I find you hot, when I saw the pictures of you on Deviantart." I said, as some drops of salvia fell from my mouth.

"Okay... Would anyone like to come and help me find Raven?" asked B.B, as he turned into a dog. He gave us all the puppy dog eyes. "Sure." I said, as Fiona 2 nodded. "Great, do any of you wanna come with us?…" asked B.B….

_**OKAY LAST CHAPPIE! The next chapter will be asking you if you wanna join the search to find Raven in different worlds plus the Teen titans will come along =] Answer B.B's question... answer it... answer it... push the review button nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	12. Sign up Sheet to Find Raven

**Sign up sheet for the search for Raven…**

**Father has taken her to different worlds would you like to join us on our quest?…**

**Q1. Would you risk your life in helping Cute B.B?**

**Q2. Is there a catch phrase you use a lot?**

**Q3. Any cartoons, games, movies, animes you would like to see in this story?**

**Q4. What would you wear?**

**Q5. What weapons would you take?**

**Q6. What are your fears + dreams?**

**Q7. What do you look like?**

**Q8. What is your personality?**

**Q9. Do you want to see me change into a were-cat or not?**

**And last but no least Q10...**

**Q10. Would you review, like and favourite my story? Also Would you read it every time it has been updated?**

**Okay bye xxx**


End file.
